Hevendor Realm
The Hevendor Realm is a planetary grouping consisting solely of Hevendor, mirrored twice. Grouping Data The Hevendor Realm is merely three instances of Hevendor, all faced at once. They serve as what seems to be the final test to access the good ending of Star Trip's Multi mode, hidden behind True Meteo. The mission of this grouping is "Win within 2:00!" Successfully completing the mission will result in the path to True Meteo being open, while failing it will take the player to the middle Meteo, giving the neutral ending of Multi mode. Strategy Congratulations! The Hevendor Realm is the last obstacle before you get to True Meteo and then the best ending, and it might be the hardest one on the route you're taking, so be ready and pray the Hevendors lose before the 2:00 time limit, or your efforts to get up to this point will all be wasted as you move to the middle Meteo and get the neutral, less satisfying ending. The only planet you will get to use is Hevendor, so commiting suicide on purpose won't help much unless you already broke the 2:00 time limit, in which case is the only option to take so you can still have a chance at going for the top Meteo. Basically, the two fundamentals to beating this mission are: 1: Never let go of the speeder, unless you need time to think to get a critical column out of the planet. The speeder will get you a bunch of other meteos to quickly send out and put more pressure on the other Hevendors, which is absolutely necessary to win this mission within the 2:00 time limit. Plus, you don't need to worry about stacks falling too fast to move meteos properly because stacks only go up (and very fast) on Hevendor, so hold on it for as long as you can! 2: Target one Hevendor at a time. If you don't know how to do that, click the mini-screen with the number of the player, the planet (which is Hevendor in this case) and a miniature of the meteos on their screen that's on the left screen, and all of your meteos will be sent to that planet. Normally, at the start of a mission (or if you click a planet that's already selected again), every planet will be selected, which divides your meteos equally for every one, which is horrible for putting pressure on your opponents, and that's exactly what you want to do, especially in this mission. Targeting one planet at a time or not can be the difference between going to True Meteo or the middle Meteo. The difficulty you chose when starting the Multi Star trip can also influence how the match goes and ends. Normally, if you choose a lower difficulty, the AI should have trouble sending meteos off and will die more quickly, and that's to be expected, since the difficulty is so low. As the difficulty goes up, the AI will more easily defend themselves and stay alive for longer, as expected. However, what isn't as expected is that if the difficulty is high (like Brutally Hard), it might be so high that the other Hevendors are so agressive and end up doing the job for you. So, provided you are experienced enough to survive in such high difficulties and fend off the attacks, not only will the Hevendors do the job for you, you will also get more meteos to send off from the attacks you would constantly have to defend yourself from, so it's actually better than playing in low difficulties! If you aren't that good yet, though, and you still want to reach True Meteo, then go ahead and choose a lower difficulty, it will still work well. Trivia * Weirdly enough, Hevendor Realm's planetary group picture is a photo of Hevendor's background instead of 3 Hevendors (like other planetary groupings). Category:Star Trip Groups